


Luck

by elaiel



Series: LDR [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Geek Love, Happy, Introspection, Multi, Pregnancy, Relationship Negotiation, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Dale's opinion he is the luckiest guy alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

Dale lay awake, watching the FTL light out of the window. He was warm and all cuddled up, it was his turn to be in the middle. He smiled as he recalled the arguments of their first few nights together until Lisa had got fed up and put up a schedule on the wall of their quarters.

The conversation earlier in the mess had played over in his mind ever since they had left for bed. Courtesy of Ron and he being on an early bridge shift, they had called it a night quite early in the evening and gone to bed simply to snuggle and sleep, but he was still wakeful.

Airman Merrill had been holding forth about his bad luck for half an hour. Dale knew from gossip the guy was having a hard time, his wife had left him while they were in stasis, and his recent relationship with one of the other male airmen was causing him some confusion. But it was his bad luck that he had been banging on about. Bad luck he hadn't been on a gate team, bad luck he was posted to Icarus, bad luck he hadn't been in a position to get to one of the X302s like he should have in defence of the planet, bad luck he was here, that his ex-wife was a bitch, that his skill set was useless here...

It had gone on for a while. Dale's sympathy had been pretty low at the beginning of Merrill's diatribe against the fates, but by the end he had lost all sympathy for the man.

Dale shifted his shoulders slightly. On one side of him Lisa snuffled slightly in her sleep and on the other side of him Ron roused momentarily at his movement, pressed a sleepy kiss to the point of his shoulder and went back to sleep again.

Luck.

For a lonely, science obsessed geek with practically no social skills with either gender, no ability to push himself up the career beyond his basic brainpower (which was good, but everyone knew just being clever was not enough by half), merely average looks and from a decidedly working class background...

...He was listened to by the people in charge (though Rush was a complete asshole, he did listen - sometimes at least - and the Colonel was a good man), he was on possibly the most interesting place in the entire universe, he was still alive with a new kidney, he had the two hottest partners he could imagine (and he had NEVER expected to say that about a guy, even - especially - one as hot as Ron), and they were having a baby.

Dale was without doubt, in his own unclouded opinion, the luckiest guy alive.


End file.
